Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 053
"Steppin' Out", known as "Blazing Dance Battle" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on May 1, 2001, and in the United States on November 23, 2002. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle realizes that his memories of ancient Egypt have faded, but Téa is going to help him uncover the mysteries of his past. However, their search is interrupted by the dancing duelist Johnny Steps. Major Events *Yugi trades some of his cards for new ones. *Téa battles Johnny Steps in a Dance Dance Revolution match and wins even when Johnny tries to cheat to win. *Johnny later challenges Téa to a rematch of Dance Dance Revolution, but Yugi intervenes and says they will play with Duel Monsters instead. *If Yugi wins, Johnny must leave Téa alone. If Johnny wins, she has to go on a date with him. *Last use of Duelist Kingdom rules. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Johnny Steps Turn 1: Johnny Johnny Steps draws. He then Normal Summons "Sonic Maid" (1200/900) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Celtic Guardian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Sonic Maid" (Johnny 2000 → 1800). Turn 3: Johnny Johnny Steps draws "Water Omotics" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 5: Johnny Johnny draws "Spirit of the Harp" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/2000) in Defense Position. He then activates "Chorus of Sanctuary" to increase the DEF of every Defense Position monster on his side of the field by 500 ("Spirit of the Harp": 800/2000 → 2500). Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. "Curse of Dragon" attacks and destroys "Water Omotics" (Johnny 1800 → 1200). Turn 7: Johnny Johnny draws "Witch of the Black Forest" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/1200) in Defense Position. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Witch of the Black Forest" with the "Lady of Faith" in his hand and Fusion Summon "Musician King" (1750/1500) in Attack Position. "Musician King" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yami Yugi 2000 → 1650). Johnny then Sets a card. Turn 8: Yami Yugi "Curse of Dragon" attacks "Musician King", but Johnny activates his face-down "Metalmorph" to transform "Musician King" into "Heavy Metal King" as well as increase his ATK and DEF by 300 ("Heavy Metal King": 1750 → 2050/1500 → 1800). "Heavy Metal King" destroys "Curse of Dragon" (Yami Yugi 1650 → 1600). Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Johnny "Heavy Metal King" attacks "Giant Soldier of Stone". The effect of "Metalmorph" activates, increasing its ATK by half the ATK of "Giant Soldier of Stone" during damage calculation ("Heavy Metal King": 2050 → 2700/1800) only. "Heavy Metal King" destroys "Giant Soldier of Stone". After damage calculation, the effect of "Metalmorph" expires ("Heavy Metal King": 2700 → 2050/1800). Turn 10: Yami Yugi (Johnny Steps has “Battle Warrior” in his hand) Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Dark Magician" in Attack Position. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Heavy Metal King" (Johnny 1200 → 750). Johnny thinks there must be a mistake because as the effect of "Metalmorph" should have raised the ATK of "Metalmorph" to 3300; making him stronger than "Dark Magician". Yami Yugi explains that the effect of "Metalmorph" on increasing the equipped monster's ATK only activates when "Heavy Metal King" attacks, not when it's attacked by another monster. Johnny, at this point, asks Yami Yugi for his name. When he finds out that his opponent is the duelist who defeated Maximillion Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, Johnny quits. Errors * Before Johnny and Yami Yugi say, "Let's Duel!", the scene backs out and shows Yami Yugi far away, without the blue band on his left arm. * When Johnny is shown summoning "Spirit of the Harp", "Water Omotics" attack and defense points on the card are swapped. * When "Musician King" is first summoned in the Japanese version, it is shown to have 1700 attack points instead of the correct 1750, which is shown in the English dub when first summoned, although when it attacks "Celtic Guardian" in the original, it still causes Yami to lose 350 life points instead of 300. * When Johnny activates "Metalmorph", the Musician King's attack points on the card is shown to be 1800 instead of the correct 1750. * When "Metalmorph" is played and Musician King becomes "Heavy Metal King", its defense points increase by the wrong amount of 200 instead of 300, causing it to have only 1700 defense points. However, the next time Heavy Metal King attacks, targeting "Giant Soldier of Stone", it is shown to have the correct amount of 1800. * Yami Yugi's Life Points wasn't shown decreasing after Heavy Metal King destroys "Curse of Dragon". * After Summoning the "Dark Magician" and talking to Johnny, Yami Yugi doesn't have the blue band on his left arm again, this time in a close-up scene when pointing to Johnny. Quotes Yugi: Ready or not, Spirit, this is where you take over. (the Millennium Puzzle’s eye flashes, switching control of his body to Yami) Yami: (blinks a little before turning to the puzzle) Hey! Yugi, I’m not..you can’t — this isn’t a duel! (He looks up to see Téa staring at him) Hello. ---- Johnny: Boo! (Yami and Téa turn around and see him) Do you geeks mind if I step in? Téa: (annoyed) Now what do you want from us? Johnny: I’ve come down here to humbly ask for a second chance. Téa: Second chance? Johnny: I’d have easily won if my leg hadn’t cramped up. I think that you owe me a rematch. Téa: (holds her hand to her head in frustration) Give it up. Yami: (as Téa turns to him in surprise) Huh — I’ll give you a rematch. But we’ll duel my way. Téa: What? Johnny: (angrily, to Yami) Stay out of this, porcupine head. This battle is just between me and the girl! Yami: Téa, may I finish off your opponent? Téa: Uh, sure. Johnny: Good. I’m not afraid of either of you. Name your game, you little freak. Yami: The game is Duel Monsters. And if you lose, you’re never to bother Téa again. Johnny: Fine. Only, if I win, the girl will have to go out on a date with Johnny Steps. (Téa looks over at Yami, worried, while Yami simply smiles confidently) Changes to the English Dub * 2-B is erased from the bucket in the dub. * In the Japanese version, Yugi wants to hook Yami up on a date with Téa. In the English version, he wants Téa to help him find more about himself. * The words "Domino Coffee" are erased from the coffeehouse in the dub. * The Japanese text on the menu is blurred out in the dub. * The Starbucks logo is erased from the cups in the dub. * The words "SPACE LEGEND" and "WCC" Picture (in small text) are erased on the poster in the English dub. * The Japanese text and little cards are erased from the poster in the dub. * A close-up of Yami picking a pack of cards is cut out from the dub because of the text in Japanese on them. * The words "BIG WEB" and "GAME" are erased from the arcade shop in the dub. * The name of the dance game is never shown or mentioned in the dub. * Two kids trying to get a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" plush is cut out from the dub. * KAIBA LAND is erased from the building in the dub version. * In the Japanese version, "Water Omotics" is naked. In the dub, she has a blue dress. * When "Musician King" is first summoned in the Japanese version, it is shown to have 1700 attack points instead of the correct 1750, but the dub shows it to first have 1750. * Téa's tube top is lengthened to be less revealing, but the length keeps changing throughout the episode; sometimes it almost covers her stomach, but other times, it's barely close to it. * Johnny mentioning that he failed an audition once was removed from the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted in this episode. Notes